Harry Potter and the Road to Redemption
by AngelZash
Summary: Dumbledore's dead. Can Harry save the world on his own? What will Draco choose - the Light Side and Harry or the Dark Side and Voldemort? Sequel to Harry Potter and the Labyrinth of the Damned
1. Death

Author's Notes and Disclaimer next chapter.

  
  


It was a clear day, bright and sunny with nary a cloud in sight. It was not a day that one would suspect to be the death day of one of the greatest wizards to ever live. Great wizards were not supposed to die on days when the sky mimicked the blue of their eyes. Great wizards were suppose to live forever. Or at least until their world was saved and safe.

But someone had forgotten to tell reality that and now Albus Dumbledore was dead. His body was never recovered, but scraps of his white beard were found stained in his blood by a student in a deserted hallway of Hogwarts during the last year. A day later, "The Daily Prophet" reported receiving a letter from the once thought dead Lord Voldemort, claiming responsibility for the death of the great man. 

And so began the darkest days of the Wizard World since the night the Potters had been killed, 14 years before.

************************************

  
  


Harry Potter sat in the summer sunshine in the graveyard, silently contemplating the distant castle that was now his permanent home. Thanks to the efforts of Dumbledore and many others who knew them, Severus Snape had been granted full custody of him, but this had been less of a blessing than Harry had thought it would be.

Snape had been closer to Dumbledore than anyone had realized. He had locked himself in his dungeons for a week after the letter had been found and when he came out, he had declared that Dumbledore was not dead. Now he was on a one-man hunt for the body of Albus Dumbledore or at least proof that the man was still among the living. 

Snape stayed up late into the night doing research and disappeared early in the morning. Harry was certain the man was only getting a total of four hours sleep per night. He wasn't sure how his adoptive father was doing it, but at least he now knew how Snape had survived last summer when Harry had been kidnapped. Snape had almost died rescuing Harry but had somehow survived, even when faced with Voldemort himself.

Harry sighed at the memory. Dumbledore had been there to save Snape. He had been there to bully the Dursley's into handing signing Harry over to Snape's custody. And he had been there to shelter the refugees from Hogsmeade when Voldemort had taken his anger of Harry being alive out on the little town. But he wasn't here to pick up the pieces of his death.

"Harry," called a deep, gravelly voice. 

Harry turned quickly to see Lupin and Sirius walking quickly toward him, a worried look shining from their eyes. Sirius was still haggard, but his robes and were cleaner now. He was a free man now, after all. Lupin looked as he normally did, though there seemed to be a little more grey in his hair. 

"What is that git thinking," Sirius raged, his dark eyes flashing in his yet hollow face. "Letting you wander so far from the castle."

"He didn't know," Harry answered softly. "I didn't tell anyone."

"That's even worse," Sirius roared. "Don't you realize the danger you're in? You-Know-Who has his Death Eaters out in force to kill you and you're sitting in a graveyard!"

"I just wanted to visit," Harry told them softly, gesturing at the headstone next to him.

Lupin and Sirius stared at the tombstone, finally realizing it to be Dumbledore's. Sirius seemed to lose some of the steam in his angry diatribe and the light dimmed from his eyes. Lupin's face softened, his soft brown eyes growing sad.

"He was a great man," Lupin said gently, "but he wouldn't want you putting yourself in danger just to visit him. You might have asked someone to bring you."

"Or at least told someone," Sirius gruffly added, though Harry knew he wouldn't have settled for just that.

Harry nodded before starting back down the path that lead out of the cemetery, "I guess we had better go back."

He could feel the two men's footfalls behind him, silently watching him as they followed. He detested that. What was he? Their own personal scapegoat? Without Dumbledore he was believed to be the Wizarding World's only hope, but Harry didn't feel like anyone's last hope. He felt like a fifteen, soon to be sixteen, year old boy. He didn't want the world's most evil Wizard since Grindelwald after him. He didn't want to die. He didn't want to be pitied or the center of everyone's attention and jealousy. He wanted to be the teenager he was. But so long as Voldemort remained, he couldn't be. And as long as there was no Dumbledore to stand between him and certain defeat, Harry was going to become a man before he was even 18.

With a soft sigh, Harry turned his head to glanced back at the gravesite. He stumbled to a stop, almost tripping over his own feet sideways as he saw a tall shine beside the headstone. The shine held the form of a woman, resplendent in old long white robes, her long red hair flowing in the breeze.

Except there was no breeze. And even in the Wizarding World, women weren't supposed to glow.

Lupin suddenly blocked Harry's view of her, "Harry, what's wrong? You're whiter than Sir Nick."

"Harry," Sirius echoed questioningly. He glanced over his shoulder to try and glimpse whatever Harry had seen.

Harry dodged Lupin and looked wildly at where he had last seen the woman, but she was gone. Nothing remained of her to be seen.

"Harry," Lupin asked again as Sirius frowned worriedly.

"I'm okay," Harry replied quickly. "I just forgot something. I'll be right back."

Sirius and Lupin stood watching as Harry ran back, his curiosity driving each step until all Harry could think of was who or what that woman might have been. Ghosts didn't glow like that and if she wasn't a ghost, she must have left behind some kind of clue. If he couldn't have a childhood, the least he could have was one last adventure before the war that had only just begun to make its presence known.

He skidded to a stop by the grave and looked slowly around. The ground seemed undisturbed, as did the tombstone, but there was one thing different from before. A book lay atop the headstone, its ancient leather cover slightly glowing in the warm summer sun. Ancient English was engraved in the cover, gold faintly shining from where it had once traced words. 

Harry reached out to touch the book, but pulled his hand back, finally showing a sense of self-preservation. A breeze blew around him, ruffling his longish, unkempt black hair. The breeze was warm and soft, it whispered gentle words of encouragement to him. "Take the book. Take it. A gift," it whispered. 

Harry took the book and, with a last glance back to make sure he hadn't missed anything, he ran to join his godfather and former professor.

***********************************

  
  


Draco Malfoy sat on his bed watching the sunset. A light breeze blew through the trees outside and set up a beautiful if lonely music for the sombre young man. He would be sixteen soon, but he already detested life. After all, he was alone. There was no one to save him now. Dumbledore was dead and he was the only man Draco had dared to believe capable of saving him. 

  
  


The only person Draco felt could save him, he hated the thought of owing. The-Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter, was the only left who could destroy You-Know-Who and free Draco from his imprisonment, but Draco knew that his classmate was not strong enough. No matter what the Wizarding World thought of him, no matter how often he got lucky and escaped alive, Potter was doomed. He was only a boy. How could a boy kill such a powerful wizard? Not even Dumbledore had been able to.

A creak sounded outside Draco's door and he tensed. Surely his parents couldn't be coming back? They'd already forced him to practice all the Unforgivables and a few ugly curses besides, how much more could they want?

But nothing happened after the creak and Draco slowly eased his tight muscles into relaxation. It must have been the house settling. He turned back to the sunset and idly wondered if the sun felt as trapped as he did. It had no place to run to either. It was surrounded by nothingness and he by enemies. Too bad they couldn't join forces. Draco would definitely be free if he had the sun on his side.

Sighing, Draco curled up into a ball on his soft, warm quilt and fell into a light sleep, his brain imagining all the conversations he could have with a star.

Next: The Book (?)


	2. Legends

Author's Notes at the bottom. Please Read. Disclaimer is in the first chapter.

  
  
  
  


"Severus," Harry called through the door to Snape's private Potions Lab. "It's lunchtime! Come eat!"

He turned to find Ron snickering at him from the small table in the living area and Hermione glaring at the red haired boy, a silent admonition in her brown eyes. Harry sighed and, with a last call for his father, sat down at the table across from Ron. He narrowed his green eyes, joining Hermione in glaring at his best friend. Ron stopped after a moment and stared at Harry with wide eyes.

"Blimey, Harry," Ron exclaimed. "You've lived too long with Snape. You've got his glare!"

Harry sighed and reached for the mustard to spread on his sandwich, "I don't think that's a bad thing, Ron."

Ron's jaw dropped and Hermione sighed. "Really, Ron. You'd think you would be used to this by now. Snape takes care of Harry now. Of course he's not going to see anything wrong with becoming more like him."

"But- but- but-" Ron stammered turning wide eyes on Hermione, "it's Snape!"

Harry rolled his eyes in unison with Hermione, "He saved my life. Remember, Ron?"

Ron looked back and forth between his two best friends before reaching out and grabbing a roll from the pile resting in the center of the table with a growl. He busily stuffed it in his mouth while Hermione sighed in disgust.

"So, what did you guys find out," Harry asked, pointing at the bag the book he had found was hidden in. 

Ron nudged Hermione and took a chicken leg. Hermione's eyes brightened and she grinned, "Well, it's definitely Ancient English like you thought. It's very old and the only one of it's kind. They say that, long ago, the fairy folk did some experiments on magical creatures, sentient and non-sentient. They even used unicorns! They were horrible experiments! And not all of the fairies liked them. They joined with Wizards and Centaurs and even the Giants to fight the fairies and in the end defeated them."

"Nice, Hermione," Ron told her between bites. "Now tell him what he didn't already know."

Hermione glared over at her red-headed friend, causing him to swallow hard and pale. Harry was tempted to laugh at his poor friend, but reminded himself that he might one day face the very same glare, if not from the same woman, and wisely kept silent. Words were hard enough to swallow, laughs would probably be even worse.

"The experiments were to see if the fairies could mix their own blood with the blood of other creatures. Some results turned out to be truly awful, such as the werewolf and the boggart, and some turned out to be wonderful, like Metamorphmagi, Centaurs and House Elves. The worst creature they created, however, was even more terrible than werewolf and more frightening than the boggart. It was a creature that held unimaginable powers and could conceivably live forever," Hermione continued, sounding slightly miffed.

"Did you memorize that, Hermione," Ron asked with a grin. 

Harry sighed as Hermione turned to scorch the red head with another glare. He had the distinct feeling that Ron was doing this on purpose. If that look in his eyes said anything, he was enjoying bringing up that red flush in Hermione's nicely tanned cheeks. And listening to Hermione's reply, she wasn't nearly as annoyed as she was trying to make out. Though she still seemed pretty annoyed. 

"What else, Hermione," he asked, hoping to avert another love-spat. They'd been doing that almost as much as glaring lately. Harry wasn't sure if it made him sick with disgust, or sick with jealousy. Either way, he had to end it before the situation deteriorated. "What kind of animal was it?"

Hermione stopped and looked over at Harry, an embarrassed light in her eyes. "I couldn't find that out... I just know it's called a Bassil."

"Wait," Ron said, almost falling off his chair in exaggerated surprise. "There's something Hermione doesn't know?"

Hermione flushed and gave both Ron and a laughing Harry a heartfelt glare, "I do know that it's called a Bassil because it looks so much like a Basilisk."

Harry stopped laughing and stared up at his indignant friend, "A- A Basilisk..."

Hermione got that old look in her eye that Harry knew so well, "Yes, it's supposed to be very large and serpent-like, able to live for interminable amounts of time and to contain more power than the real Basilisk could ever dream of."

"Yes, but what kind of power," Harry asked her impatiently, his mind wandering back the close to four years it had been since he had fought the Basilisk. "Can it-?"

Hermione blinked over at Harry for a moment before realization hit her, "Oh! No! It can't petrify or kill anyone with its gaze." She paused for a moment. "That I know of..."

"That's reassuring," Ron mumbled around a bite of chicken. Harry silently agreed with him, deciding that anything that was capable of avoiding Hermione's super sleuthing powers was definitely not something to be taken lightly.

Hermione ignored Ron and continued, "It's powers are said to be much deadlier. In fact, from what accounts I could find, it doesn't seem to leave much of its victims behind at all. Only enough to identify the victim and know that they are dead."

Ron seemed to contemplate this as he munched on his chicken and Harry stared into Hermione's concerned eyes. "You mean..." he asked in an almost whisper.

"Yes. Just like Dumbledore," she replied in a small voice.

"What," Ron exclaimed, finally swallowing. "It killed Dumbledore." 

They heard a crash in the next room and Harry sighed, calling, "Severus! Lunch!

"Don't do anything...rash, Harry," Hermione told him as he turned back around. "If this creature really exists and killed him, then we wouldn't stand a chance alone. It'll take dozens of wizards with a lot more experience to kill it!"

Harry frowned at his friend, ignoring the concerned look Ron was giving him at Hermione's advice. He remained quiet a moment, contemplating the situation at hand before finally deciding what he should say. "So what does this have to do with the book?"

Hermione blinked and frowned at Harry, but let his avoidance tactic slide, "The book is a record of the experiments. It's where I got the idea to look up the origins of all these creatures."

"So it could tell us how to kill it," Ron asked excitedly. 

"What don't you know anything about the Bassil if the book talks about them," Harry asked, knowing there was a catch to this silver lining. 

"I can't translate it," Hermione told them flatly. "I can just tell enough to know what it's about."

Harry groaned and leaned back in his chair. That explained why she was so adamant he not fight this creature. But that still left one question.

"How could you know what it's about if you can't translate it?"

  
  


Hermione sighed and glared at the book, "Because it's like there's a spell to prevent me. It just teases me with a glance at the words, but just as I get a good hold on them, they dance away. I can only tell enough to know it's a record of the experiments and possible that ancient battle for freedom. That's all."

"So how do we translate it then," Ron asked, reaching out and pulling the book towards himself.

"How do you translate what, Mr Weasley ," Snape asked as he finally stepped out of his work area.

"J-just a-a book. Of Hermione's," Ron stuttered nervously, hugging the book as though his thin arms could hide it alone.

"Why don't you try a dictionary then," Snape told him, though without his usual bite. 

"Why don't you eat something, Father," Harry said as threw together a plate full of food.

Snape looked sharply over at his foster son, surprised at the unusual address just as Harry had known he would be. Finally he shook his head, "No, I think I'm going to go lie down for a moment."

"Take it with you then, alright, Father," Harry told him, walking briskly over and pushing the plate into Snape's exceptionally pale hands. "You can try eating some later. It will help you feel better."

Snape went to refuse again, pushing the plate back at Harry but stopped at the look of worry that practically glowed in the boy's eyes. For just a moment he remembered why he had taken in the son of James Potter and knew that this was always going to be the one person he couldn't refuse for anything. Aside from Dumbledore, when he was finally found...

Snape nodded and, taking the plate back, walked quickly across the room and into his bedroom. He called out, "Try not to destroy the place. And don't leave the castle again! Merlin knows I don't need another visit from that mutt..." before shutting the door.

Harry watched the closed door for a moment, his stomach turning with the fear and worry it always felt whenever he saw the Potions Master these days. He glared back at Ron when he let out a low whistle and said, "Blimey Harry! No wonder you're worried! He always did look like a Vampire, but now he's more like a walking skeleton!"

Hermione hid her face in one hand while she stuffed a roll in Ron's mouth with the other, "You are so tactless, Ron."

Harry simply continued glaring before turning his back on his friends as well, "I think I'm going to take a nap as well. Wake me if you find anything else or if Severus wakes up."

"But, Harry -" Hermione began, but stopped when Harry's door closed behind him, knowing that he was no longer listening, even if he could hear her.

"He'll feel better after a good nap," Ron said, swallowing the roll and reaching for more chicken.

Hermione ignored her friend and grabbed her own leg of chicken before stuffing the book back in her bag and walking briskly off to the library. Ron shrugged as he watched her go and turned back to the food.

"The more for me!"

  
  


************************************************************************

Draco grimaced as the Dark Lord smiled down at him fondly. He held himself perfectly still as the evil wizard ran one impossibly long finger down his arm and pressed his Mark. Not even the agony that shot through his body could make him move through the terror he felt in the presence of his Lord. He simply held himself still and hoped he'd yet escape without being cursed. 

  
  


"You've been a good servant to me thus far, Draco," the snake-like wizard said. Draco averted his eyes and nodded respectfully. "You've done all that I've asked of you. But now I will have you do something harder than anything I've ever told any of my minions to do before."

Shock shot through Draco and settled deep in his stomach. Somehow, he knew he wasn't going to like this. But then, when had he ever liked a job the Dark Lord gave him? Maybe this was why Snape turned traitor?

No! He couldn't think like that! No matter how much he detested the Dark Lord, Snape should never have betrayed them. Especially not for Harry Potter, the Boy Wonder. And even if he was tempted to leave, which Draco wasn't, why should he? He'd only be giving up his life in a losing struggle against Voldemort. 

"I will do whatever you want, my Lord," Draco told Voldemort in as strong a voice as he could manage.

"Of course you will, Draco," the Dark Lord told him. "I have very high expectations of you now. Very high. And if you fail, there won't even be a body to dispose of."

Draco suppressed a shudder and waited for his orders.

  
  


Geeze! It's been SOOO LONG!!! Sorry all! Been very busy! I graduated and am now in a graduate program. I also work full time and am trying to keep up with my original writing. I have very little time for anything anymore though. Still, I think restarted this chapter over about three times at least. Just couldn't get it right!! Sorry for all of you who were waiting anxiously for this. I know there have been quite a few of you! I have the emails to prove it! Thank you very much for your support. I'll try to get the next chapter out faster. 

Also, I'm no longer doing the separate chapter for Author's Notes. They and individual replies to reviews will go down here. Thanks!! Now I've a headache and wanna finish watching "Pirates of the Carribean." ::Drools at the sight of Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom:: 


	3. Beginning

Harry stood over his father's sleeping form. Snape was sprawled on his back, the blankets that covered him showed no sign of movement, not even breathing. Harry knew the older Wizard was alive though. He always slept like this now.

Harry sat carefully on the bed beside his father. He watched the man's face for a moment, then leaned down to rest his cheek over the Potions Master's heart. His eyes closed as a slight smile turned up his lips. He listened as soft thumps reassured him of his father's life and let the man's warmth melt away his tension to soothe him better than any massage. He allowed it to carry him away from the dark bedroom, off to a place devoid of the fear and anguish that had been his constant companion for the majority of his young life.

After a short while, Harry sat back up and sighed. His body turned cold at the loss of his father, but he ignored it and stood. "Sleep well, Father. I'll see you in the morning."

He left the room, closing the door with a soft click, and made his way back over to the sofa in the living area. The book lay open on one of the cushions, its pages shining slightly in the dim light from the fire, next to a notebook and writing utensils. Harry shook his head, grabbed up the book and stuffed along with his notes into his school, produced from under the coffee table. He walked quickly over to a desk sitting against the wall farthest from the door. He picked up his wand, scribbled down a note on a spare piece of parchment and then made his way across the room and through the door.

The castle corridors were quiet, but then it was almost midnight. He heard a howl echo down the hall to him, followed by a second, less chilling, one. He smiled slightly, "Sirius and Remus. Forgot it was the full moon tonight."

He hurried through the halls anyway. He definitely didn't want to be caught going outside and there were too many people walking the corridors of Hogwarts this summer. Too many had yet to finish rebuilding Hogsmeade and lived in the castle still. The devastation had been so bad that night that much of the town was still in ruins, only a few of the stores had been rebuilt, the homes being last to give the residents a means of supporting themselves and a little longer under the protective roof of the school. Unfortunately, this made the place nearly impossible for a boy such as Harry, whose Marauder's Map had been confiscated for the adults' use, to wander unnoticed.

"Harry!"

He recognized that voice, "Hello Madame Rosmerta. How are you doing tonight?" He turned to face the woman as she came scurrying towards him.

"Oh as good as I can be. I drew first night duty tonight. Up til 2, I'm afraid. What are you doing up and out here this late?" She stopped in front of him and regarded him with a smile one would give a four headed toad while lying about its beauty. Harry wondered if she knew she was so transparent.

"Couldn't sleep, so I decided to get some homework done. Just trying to find a good spot to see the moon while I work." Over the past year, Snape had been teaching him a technique called Occulmency and now he put his training to good use, showing the woman an absolute angelic face.

"Well, all right," she told him with a wider smile that wasn't quite so strained. "Just be careful not to wander out."

"Good night, Madame," Harry told her. "Have a good watch then."

Harry turned and forced his feet not to hurry around the next corner. He didn't run into any of the other adults on guard duty before he came to his destination: a tall portrait of a woman wearing the clothing of a medieval nun.

"Hello, Harry," she said in a small, breathy voice. "You really shouldn't, you know. It's too dangerous now."

"You're not going to tell on me, are you, Sister?" He kept glancing around himself to be sure no one was anywhere near him. This was one secret he wasn't going to tell even Hermione and Ron about.

The nun gave a little shake of her head. "No, but I really think you should remain within the castle walls. Even without You-Know-Who wandering around out there, this is the night of the Werewolves. And not all of them are as lucky as Remus to take the Wolfsbane Potion."

"I know, but..." Harry sighed.

"But you're feeling claustrophobic," she finished for him. "I know, that's why I first showed you this passage. You were the first I've shown it to in generations."

"I'll stay close and won't be long, I promise. I just can't stay inside any longer!"

"One hour then, love," the nun told him. "Password?"

"_Ara._"

"Be careful," the woman told him in a sad voice as her portrait swung to the side to allow him entry into a small dark passage.

"Promise," Harry called back as he raced through the door and into the darkness.

The tunnel seemed to last forever for Harry the first time he used it, but now it felt like only a moment before he pushed through some brush and popped out into a thick patch of bush and tree that was so large and overgrown, it was only a few years away from joining the Forbidden Forest itself.

Harry pushed through the undergrowth a small ways to find a stone shaped like a bench facing another that looked to be a desk beneath a tree and clambered up onto its seat. Once settled, he took out his books and writing materials and went to light up his wand, but then noticed something very strange was happening. The book was glowing.

He blinked and then looked up, the book was in the direct path of the moonlight. It was just a trick of light.

He opened the book up anyway and gasped. The pages glowed as well and the letters... The letters came alive. They moved with the agility of a cat and the grace of a snake. They shifted into recognizable characters and then moved to become Modern English words.

Harry's eyes widened behind his glasses and he glanced up at the moon again. "No wonder we couldn't read it. I bet it only works by the light of a full moon!"

He grinned and turned back to the book, unconsciously picking up his quill and dipping it in the inkpot.

_This is the memory of the War of Magic. Collected by Salazar Slytherin_

_and Godric Gryffindor. Written with the intention to warn future _

_generations of their ancestors folly and grant them warning of the_

_evils that might yet exist among them. May all who read be blessed to_

_never meet with the curse of the Bassil._

"The Bassil," Harry exclaimed happily and he turned the page. The first chapter covered the events that lead up to the war, the second covered the side of the fairies while the third covered the side of the wizards, centaurs and other creatures made and ruled by the fairies that had joined in a revolt. The fourth chapter contained what he wanted. The creatures created and used by the fairies in the war.

_The Bassil was created with the sole intention of total and complete _

_destruction_. _The fairies found that the most powerful creatures they _

_created were sentient with the blood of both human and fairie. To offset this _

_they took the blood of a werewolf, a full muggle human, a dragon, the _

_unicorn and the strongest fairie prince. They added in the skin of a _

_Basilisk and a Stone of Amator. This created a sentient being that would _

_be loyal only to one it has fallen in love with. The blood of the prince_

_ensured that the Fairie Queen would be that one._

_The creatures powers include a fiery breath, a body of serpentine skin and _

_the magic capacity of a wizard. Its wit is immense and its strength _

_even greater. None can match it for speed. The only true defense against_

_this creature of darkness is to be its master. However if you cannot _

_enslave the beast, you must trap it in a prison of water, for only water_

_may still its stony heart._

"Worse than a Basilisk," Harry murmured, turning the page.

"What's worse than a Basilisk, Potter?" Harry jumped and cursed as he recognized the voice. "Your looks? You should have known that by now."

"Silent for the entire year and that's the best you can do?" Harry turned to glare at the blonde boy behind him. His eyes widened at the sight of the wand that was pointed at him, but continued on anyway. "You're getting rusty."

Malfoy snorted. "And you're just as stupid as ever. This was easier than I thought it would be. I'm disappointed in you. Some savior."

"I never asked for my role, Malfoy."

Something softened about Malfoy's eyes. "No you didn't, did you, Potter?"

"Voldemort sent you to come fetch me, didn't he? You've joined him finally."

Malfoy flinched. "What is that?"

Harry looked down at his book and quickly scooped it up into his arms. "A book. Ever hear of them?"

"You were reading about a Bassil, weren't you?"

Shock filled Harry and stole his breath. "Wh-What?"

"Don't play stupid, Potter. You may not be the brightest, but I know you understand me. Did you find a way to kill it?"

"Why do you care?"

"I said to stop playing stupid! Answer me!"

"How do I know you won't go running to Voldemort with the information on how to defend his precious pet from its only weakness?"

Malfoy snorted, "He probably already knows, Potter. He's a genius! He would never use a creature without knowing everything about it."

"From what I hear," Harry drawled, "that's how he managed to get himself killed by a baby."

"_Crucio!_" Harry dropped to the ground and began to writhe. "Tell me!"

Harry lay panting and glared up at his adversary. "No, I'll never give him more power."

"You moron! I want to kill him. It's the only way I can be free of him."

Malfoy looked surprised at his own declaration and Harry stared blankly at him. "How can I believeyou?"

"Why do you think I was so quiet this past year? I don't want to be a servant. Malfoys are to be served, not to serve!"

Harry chuckled and pushed himself up. "There's some of the old Draco Malfoy we all know and hate. And I don't know. It said water can kill it, but the problem would be getting it to a safe body of water."

"Water," Malfoy snarled. "Water the only weakness of the great dark creature to ever exist? You expect me to believe that, Potter?"

"That's what this said," Harry told him. He opened the book and read the passage to the other boy. "And it was written by both Slytherin and Gryffindor, so it must be true."

Malfoy growled and moved quickly to push Harry to the side and take the book from him. "What is this? It's all in the Old English."

"I know it's in Ancient English, but the moonlight translates it." Harry took the book back from him and held it facing him in the moonlight. "See?"

"Is this some kind of trick," Malfoy growled. "The moonlight isn't doing anything!"

Harry looked quickly at the book. "But I can read it..."

"Maybe only crazy people can. Maybe we should just take you to St. Mungo's and save the Wizarding World the grief of knowing its savior is insane!"

Harry glared at him and turned the page. His eyes widened. "Wait! This says there's something in the center of the forest that could help us. A secret weapon built just for the taming of the Bassil."

"This is a trick! There's no way you're dragging me into that Forest ever again!"

"What? Scared? Your freedom's not worth risking a little danger?"

"Only a Gryffindor would think the forest a little dangerous!"

"Well, it's not half as dangerous as the Dark Lord is to traitors."

Harry's shoved his book into his bag and stood quickly while Draco spun around, fear opening his cold eyes wide. A Death Eater stepped out from behind a particularly large tree in his flowing black robe and white mask.

"No, don't move, either of you," he told them. "He'll want you both alive."

Malfoy's wand hung in his hand at his side, but Harry's was still on the stone desk. He'd never make it to it in time. Harry looked over at Malfoy who looked back at him. Even in this dim light, Harry could see his face was a mask of terror. Then the blonde boy nodded, his grey eyes seeming to plead with Harry.

Harry turned and broke for his wand.

Behind him he could hear the Death Eater shout a curse, but he fell to the side and watched as a red beam of light shot past him to blast the stone bench. He heard a faint "Expelliarmus" yelled just as shards of blew past his face, nicking his skin and tearing a scream from his throat. He pushed himself up immediately, however and grabbed his wand. He spun around to see the Death Eater launching himself at Malfoy and screamed the first spell that came to him.

"_Impedimenta!_" The man stopped in mid air and Harry shouted another one. "_Petrificus Totalus!"_ The man fell back stiff and didn't move again.

"Come on," Malfoy screamed. "We have to get out of here!"

He ran away from the castle and back into the vegetation. Harry looked back at the castle, sighed and then turned. "Hold up! I'm the one with the directions!"

Harry grabbed his bag and disappeared into the darkness. He only hoped Snape would be too out of it to notice him gone...

Author's Notes: Sorry ya'll for the long wait, but I made this chapter nice and long, even though I could have just stopped it when Draco showed up. And I'll bake a cake for whoever figures out what Ara means and cookies for what kind of Stone went into making the Bassil... Virtual of course.

Enahma: If you're still reading, sorry it took me so long again.

Penguin: ::raises eyebrow:: You didn't hunt me down. 'Course, you prolly couldn't find me. I couldn't find me for a while there...

Shorty-girly: Enough Draco for ya? There's more to come too!

Krazy Lunitik: Get over it. Though that flame did make for a couple nice S'mores...

::signs off hoping her charas are in character and wondering where Lycoris went::


	4. Quest

"So why were you at the school?"

Draco glanced over his shoulder at his unlikely traveling companion. He jumped over a fallen tree and stopped to shine the light from his wand into the darkness around them. "Where are we?"

Harry leapt over the fallen tree as well and hurried to catch up, his own wand shining light ahead of him, "The Forbidden Forest. Where did you think we were? The Amazon?"

Draco stopped and turned, his silver eyes wide in the dim wand light. "What? What do you mean we're in the Forbidden Forest? Don't you know there's a _reason_ this placeis called the Forbidden Forest?"

Harry rolled his eyes and stopped directly in front of Draco, "Of course I know. Better than you, probably."

"So why did you drag me in here!"

Harry growled, his free hand clenching into a fist, "I didn't! You were running as fast as you could ahead of me!"

"You tricked me! You knew I didn't want to come in here!" Draco's own fists clenched, his knuckles turning white over the grip of his wand.

"How did I manage that? You're the Slytherin."

Draco scowled around at the darkness that surrounded them. "Where are we anyway?"

"In the-"

"I know that! How do we get back?"

Harry glared at Draco, "How should I know?"

"You're the one that's always coming in here," Draco snarled at him. "Or can you only find your way around when that know it all Granger's leading?"

"Leave Hermione out of this!" For a moment, Harry's eyes flashed green and his wand went out. He cursed using a word Draco had only ever heard Professor Snape use before lighting his wand back up.

"Aww... Poor Ron's got competition for the mudblood's affections, hm?" Draco smirked as soon as Harry had looked back up at him.

"Find your own way out of here, Malfoy. I'm going to find the weapon to kill Voldemort's new pet," Harry snarled.

Draco's eyes widened again as Harry pushed past him, "Y-y-you'rre going to leave me here?"

"You're smart, reportedly," Harry called back over his shoulder, his bouncing light bouncing further and further away. "You'll find your way out alive."

"And they call you a savior," Draco snarled. He turned and started quickly after him. "You're nothing but a fool!"

"You're following me, Malfoy."

Draco growled, "Someone has to make sure you don't get yourself killed! Do you even know where you're headed?"

"The middle of the forest, the book said the weapon could be found in a cave there."

"Let me rephrase." Draco ran up ahead of Harry and blocked his path. Harry glared at him, Draco wasn't about to let him speak yet. "Are you heading towards the center of the forest?"

Harry glared at him and then let out a deep breath. "Fine. _Nox_." His wand went out and Draco lifted his own to beto see his face. Harry placed his wand in the flat of his palm and said, "Point me." The wand began to spin until it pointed at Draco's left shoulder. Harry let out a growl, shifted his bag and turned to begin stomping off to their right, relighting his wand as he went.

Draco laughed before hurrying off after him, "So you were getting us lost after all, eh Potter?"

"Shut up, Malfoy."

"Why should I," Malfoy snarled back shoving a branch out of his way, ignoring the loud crack it made as it snapped. "You're going to get us both killed!"

"No, I won't," Harry snapped. "But you will if you don't keep it down. The creatures that live here can hear you!"

Terror struck Draco's heart and his eyes widened. He glanced around and hurried up to Harry's side. "You're suicidal," hissed at the ebony-haired boy.

"Just shut up and move it."

Draco didn't like it, but he shut up anyway, his eyes darting into the consuming darkness of a night in the Forbidden Forest.

Severus Snape woke up late the next morning. He gasped as he rolled over to discover that his clock read it was already past ten. Then he cursed as he rolled out of bed and onto the floor. He hurried through his usual morning routine and into the living area.

"Harry," Snape called, his eyes quickly taking in the room. "Are you home?"

There was no answer and he sighed. The boy was probably with his friends somewhere around the castle. Nothing to worry about.

Snape left his rooms intent on finding the kitchen, his long black robes billowing about him. The warm summer air seemed to have no effect on his choice of wardrobe, though Harry had even bought his father lighter robes to wear.

He stopped suddenly. He'd meant to wear the new robes today, since it was Harry's birthday.

Snape cursed, but decided to eat breakfast and then change. After all, Harry was probably off being spoiled by the castle's current residents. He'd give him that before he was dragged off to the dungeons for his surprise birthday party.

A ghost of a smile flitted across Snape's lips at that thought and he began walking again.

"OOF!"

Snape stumbled back to stare at Ron and Hermione, who was helping Ron up off the floor.

"Oh, Professor," she panted. "Have you seen Harry? We can't find him anywhere."

A hand clamped over Snape's heart and his stomach flipped. "What do you mean you can't find Harry? Didn't you have breakfast with him this morning?"

"No, sir," Hermione answered as Ron finally straightened up beside. "We haven't seen him since last night at dinner."

Snape muttered a cursed that made Ron's eyes widen and Hermione gasp before he ran past them. He spent the next several hours scouring the castle for signs of his foster son. Ghosts, Witches and Wizards, Portraits and even the House elves were recruited to help search. No sign of the boy wizard could be found anywhere. And that evening everyone was forced to gather in the Great Hall empty handed.

"Still no sign of him," Remus told Snape as the other man finally came into the hall.

"Stupid, reckless boy," Snape muttered, running a hand through his hand. "I should have placed a tracking spell on him his first year here. Would have, if it hadn't been for that old fool, Albus."

Sirius narrowed his eyes at Snape, but didn't comment. "Who was the last to see him?"

Madame Rosmerta stepped forward, her hand raised. "I saw him on my rounds about 12:30 last night. He said he was just looking for a quiet place to study where he could see the moon."

Remus and Snape both jumped and Snape looked over at the other man. The werewolf was thin and pale, though flushed and sweating at the same time. He shook so badly with what Snape knew to simply the effort of standing that Snape knew it was his love for Harry that was keeping him going.

"I was with Sirius all last night in the Shrieking Shack, Severus. I never left," Remus said, his voice wavering.

Sirius nodded. "He was. And he stayed relatively calm all night."

"And no one else saw anything at all?" Snape let his gaze wander through the crowd. "Everyone is absolutely clueless as to how one small boy could go missing in the space of one night?"

"Well," Remus said, hesitantly. "It is Harry we're talking about. He's worse than James and Sirius put together on that end."

Snape sighed and brought one hand up to cover his eyes.

"Professor?"

Hermione's voice broke into his thoughts and he looked up to see her pushing her way to the front of the crowd, her eyes fixed on him, despite Ron's desperate attempts to shush her and pull her back.

"I-"

"Any sign of him?"

Mrs Weasley's voice cut over Hermione's silencing the girl. Soon ," her well endowed figure had pushed up to stand next to Snape, her husband at her elbow. Snape rose one slender hand to her and drove his black eyed gaze straight into Hermione's eyes. The girl flushed and looked away.

"What were you saying, Miss Granger?"

Hermione shifted, her eyes darting to all the adults in the room before dropping to her feet.

"Hermione, he'll be angry," Ron hissed in a low voice. "And it has nothing to do with this."

"You don't know that, Ron," Hermione argued.

"What has nothing to do with this?" This time it was Sirius's voice that cut into their argument.

Hermione took a deep breath. "Well, Harry found a book, an old book, in the cemetery the other day. Remember when he went there alone?"

Snape nodded. He'd certainly never forget that. He'd been obliged to stand the temper of Harry's godfather for it and had ground Harry for the next week. "What about this book?"

"Well, it's written in what looks like Ancient, or Old, English. We couldn't translate it and that's what he was probably working on last night."

"How did he find this book," Remus asked, his voice weary.

Snape snuck a glance at him. He was growing paler. Taking pity on the werewolf, and not wanting any distractions from the hunt for his son, Snape conjured a soft armchair. "Sit, Remus. Before you fall down."

Remus's eyes widen, but he nodded and sat. "Thank you."

"Well, Miss Granger?" Snape looked back at the girl.

"H-he wasn't sure," she said, looking more uncomfortable than ever. "He saw a sort of ghost lady standing next to Professor Dumbledore's tombstone as he was leaving. She disappeared and he ran back to look." She jumped as Snape cursed softly under breath, but then continued on, "He heard voices on the wind to take it, that it was a gift, and he took it."

Sirius was the one the one that cursed this time, "I'm never allowing him to do anything without checking it out first again."

"Do you know anything else about the book or where he found it," Snape asked, ignoring Mrs Weasley as she decided this to be the perfect time to reprimand Sirius for being a bad role model.

Both Hermione and Ron shook their heads.

"Anyone else?" This time he rose his voice enough to echo around the entire room.

There was an answering murmur of denial and his heart sank.

"I know of the real last person to see him," called a man's voice.

"Who is that," Sirius called, thankful for a distraction.

The crowd began to move and look in on itself. Then someone else called, "Up there! It's the portrait of Sir Gregory!"

Snape quickly pushed his way over to the portrait, "Well?"

The man grinned cheekily. "Ask Sister Lydia, the medieval nun on the second floor. She told me to tell you she knows how he got out of the castle."

A chorus of cursing broke out as Snape, Sirius and the rest of the castle resident ran from the Great Hall.

Notes:

Wow, two chapters in as many days! I'm on a roll. I think I'm going to try to do one once a week from now on. However, my current class doesn't end until Aug 5, so it might be a tad irregular until then still. I'm trying though!!

So, how was Draco this time? Not to mention Snape. I hope I'm not getting too Out of Character with them. Oh, and just a reminder, this is alternate universe, even without OotP everything we fanfic writers write at least borders on Alternate Universe. Only the original author can truly write their universe.

Enahma: Fast enough? ;-

Ok, time to get back to real life. Puppy's a little out of control here...


	5. Deeper

AHe came out _here_? Sirius scowled as he kicked the side of the tunnel behind the Nun's portrait. "Why would he come here?"

Snape scanned the shrubbery outside the tunnel. ADoesnt look like he did at all.

"Perhaps we should continue on into the trees," Remus said as he bypassed the pair of dark men, followed closely by Mr and Mrs Weasley. "He might have found a clear spot or path to the village from here."

"He better not," both Sirius and Snape growled and followed as the werewolf crashed through the foliage.

A short walk later Remus stopped suddenly and Mrs Weasley gasped as the remaining three fell into them. Mr Weasley looked over his wife's head at the scene that had met her before turning her around and pulling her face tightly into his chest.

"Why do I not like the sound of this," Sirius murmured. He shoved past Remus and then was himself shoved aside by Snape. He growled as he turned back, but his eyes widened at the sight of the abnormally pale Potions Master. He turned back to the small glade and fell to his knees. "No..."

Blood was splattered throughout the clearing. It dripped from green leaves and ran over what looked like a stone desk set. Nearer the center of the area, black robes lay in a pool of the crimson liquid that glittered in the light that filtered down. Nearby, nearly hidden by a thick bush that protruded into the clearing, lay a broken white mask that shone eerily in the sunlight.

"Death Eater..." Snape breathed, a flush creeping up his neck and into his face. "A Death Eater was here."

"Your brilliant observation skills never cease to amaze me, Mutt," Snape snapped, but his voice was as breathy as Sirius's own.

Sirius glared Snape before turning back to the bloody scene. "If Harry was here, he's long gone now."

Mrs Weasley gave a sob, "They've got him! They've got my Harry."

Sirius and Snape both glared over at her as Mr Weasley pulled his wife's face back into his chest. Snape gave a deep-throated growl and began pacing around the clearing, his eyes flitting over every detail of the grassy, leaf-strewn ground.

Remus shook his head, "Maybe not. Harry might have gotten away."

"He is good at escaping trouble," Sirius agreed, his stare still centered on the Weasley's.

Snape snorted and bent down to examine the robes at his feet.

"Find anything, Severus," Remus asked him, moving to stand beside.

"Not with you in my light," he snarled back.

Remus sighed and moved back slightly. Snape continued his inspection, his long fingers running just above the fabric before he lifted a corner of it. Blood coated his hands, but he turned it over and focused his gaze on one ragged section.

"Lupin, what do you think this is?"

Remus blinked and moved to kneel on Snape's other side. He reached out and took the robe from the Potions Master, gasping as he recognized the jagged edges.

"He was attacked by a wild animal!"

Sirius started and stared wide eyed at the robes in his colleagues' hands as Mrs Weasley screamed another sob. Mr Weasley stumbled back as the woman went limp in his arms. Sighing, he laid his wife gently on the ground before moving with Sirius to see the bloodied cloth.

The robes were dark and glittered with blood, but the streams of light that filtered down onto them showed the frayed edges that ran in fours and threes through the fabric at different places. Small bits of flesh clung to the edges, sticky and soft with the blood that covered them.

"Whatever it was, it wasn't human. Looks like a giant cat had its way with him." Sirius looked around the clearing again, his eyes falling on the broken mask. He walked over to the white plastic and leaned down to pick it up. Its edges were serrated and wandered through the center of the forehead down between the eyes and over through the right cheek to end at the edge of the curved right jaw-line. Sirius hissed and dropped the mask back down.

"Where is Harry? Did it get him too?"

The others looked around the clearing again before Remus answered, "There's no sign of him, not even his books, so maybe he's ok."

"He does have an amazing ability to escape impossible situations," Snape agreed. "But we need to find him before his luck runs out. Do you think your dog form could sniff him out, Black?"

Sirius nodded, melted into his alter ego and promptly put his nose to the ground. He sniffed around the clearing a bit, wandering slowly over to the stone desk set. He circles the set for a moment and then disappeared into the shrubbery beside it.

"Severus, Remus," breathlessly cried Madame Rosmerta as she raced into the clearing. "Death Eaters! Attacking the castle!"

Snape cursed under his breath and ran back the way they'd come. Mr Weasley pointed his and at his wife and magically lifted her, floating her ahead of him as he too hurried back to the castle. Remus turned to see Sirius standing next to the desk.

"Go on," he said, his face set into a determined expression. "I've caught his scent."

Remus looked back at the castle and then at his friend, "Do—"

"Go, I'll be faster alone as Padfoot."

Remus nodded and ran back inside. Sirius changed back into his black dog form and disappeared quickly into the underbrush, his nose never far from the forest floor.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbb

The forest was still and silent. It scared Draco more than the howl of a werewolf ever could. It was a forest for Merlin's sake! There should have been at least the song of birds to accompany them, but there was nothing. It seemed to him that not even the nearly insubstantial air around him dared to move, lest it disturb the delicate atmosphere of tension that permeated the darkness.

And where was the sun? It must be daylight by now, but no rays of light shone down to light the path around them. It only seemed that the darkness had lost a bit of its depth.

"I know why this is the Forbidden Forest," Draco gasped as he tripped over a tree root, for what seemed to be the thousandth time that day.

Harry turned to glare back at him, his light face nearly glowing in the darkness, "Because it's forbidden?"

Draco scowled back at him. "And it's forbidden because you can't bloody see to navigate!"

Harry laughed as Draco stumbled forward to stand next to him. "What? In danger of losing your dignity, Malfoy? Or just generally terrified?"

Draco growled then smirked. "You know, Potter, that comment was almost Slytherin."

Harry grinned, causing Draco to blink and his smirk to falter in surprise. "Thanks. Just goes to prove I'm not entirely Gryffindor."

Harry started cautiously walking again as Draco ground his teeth in frustration, "Just because Snape took you in—"

"That's not why."

"What do you mean, 'That's not why?' Of course that's why, no one in their right mind would even consider you being anything but a Gryffindor!"

Harry's snicker drifted back to him and Draco briefly considered pummeling him, hero or no. "It has been my experience that very little about this world is in its 'right mind.' And I'm not sure if the hat even has a mind, technically. I mean, it's a magical hat."

"The hat!" The snicker turned into a full laugh and the boy aristocrat ran to catch up. "Never would have thought I'd see the day a Gryffindor would joke about almost being in Slytherin."

"Hmmm. And what about you? I never thought I'd see the day you would willingly discuss anything with me, never mind join my on one of my adventures."

Draco snorted, but fell silent, his gaze split between the boy hero's countenance and the psuedo-path ahead. They kept walking for what seemed to be days, but was actually only another hour.

"Is it really this far to the forest center," Draco whined finally.

"I don't know, and you sound like you're three."

Draco harumphed, "Well, unlike _some_, there are those of us who need to sleep. Not all of us are superhuman hero's."

Harry laughed, "You mean I'm like Superman or Batman?"

Draco blinked and looked at the other boy blankly, "What?"

He watched as Harry shook his head, the silhouette jaggedly expanding momentarily as the black hair flew about his head. "No, never mind. Just a reference to muggle culture."

"Lived with them too long, Potter? Can't keep your world's straight?"

He was quiet a few moments, causing a pang of worry to tighten Draco's stomach. It only lasted a short time though, until Harry replied, "What about you? Are you keeping your world's straight, Draco? Or are you going to kill me still?"

Draco didn't answer him. If he was to be honest, he would have to admit he didn't know anymore. Should he follow orders? Or should he continue along with the Boy Wonder into unknown dangers?

And why was he questioning it? The Dark Lord was more powerful, wasn't he? Harry wouldn't stand a chance in the final battle. Or would he?

Perhaps he would wait and see.

The silence continued for a few more minutes until a crunch branches behind them startled them into flying around. Both boys stumbled and fell. Draco heard Harry cry out as he hit something, but was too distracted by the pain of falling on what felt to be a sharp, boulder-sized rock.

When the pain-induced haze cleared, he looked up to see a palomino bodied and white haired centaur standing over them, seeming surprised and slightly angered to see them.

"What are you doing in my forest so far from the castle?"

Draco looked over at his traveling companion and lifted his till lit wand to see the boy blush. The centaur obviously wasn't an immediate threat, but previous training and years of ingrained prejudice wouldn't let him simply accept the newcomer. "Who are you to lecture us?"

He winced as Harry leaned over to smack his arm as the boy answered the centaur. "We're hunting for the center of the maze. I think I may have found a way to defeat Voldemort."

The centaur stilled and Draco was sure that in better light he'd have seen the already pale creature go even paler. Deep blue eyes bore into Harry, a gaze that he matched with just as much intensity. Draco knew there was something off about this and had a sinking feeling that whatever was in the center of the forest was more than either of them would be able to handle.

"M-m-maybe we should just go back..."

"I'm sure Firenze would escort you to the castle if you want, but I'm not going back. Not until I've found what I'm looking for," Harry said. His voice surprised Draco. It was full of a kind of steel and nerve he'd only ever heard the professors' use in their most protective of capacities. But what did that mean?

"If there is a castle left," Firenze said in a very soft voice.

"What," Harry shouted, going rigid. Draco felt his own eyes widen with the realization that he was running out of time.

"You're going too far north, travel southwest a bit. That should lead you straight to the center."

The boys stared at the centaur, only coming to their senses enough to call out a plea to wait as he galloped back into the trees.

"What's going on at the castle do you think," Harry said, still staring after Firenze.

"How should I know, Potter," Draco sneered without his usual venom. "I'm not a seer."

Harry sighed and shut off his wand. He chanted a spell and watched as he wand spun on his palm in the dim light.

"Come on, let's go," he said once it had stopped. "_Lumos_." He stood and began resolutely marching off in another direction.

"Wait," Draco called after him. He jumped to his feet, grimacing as his body protested the quick movement, and stumbled after his companion. "Are you really gonna trust that guy?"

"He may not be human, but he's more trustworthy than you, Malfoy."

A stab of hurt hit Draco's heart and he had to bite back a retort at the insult. After all, it was true.

A/N:

Sorry this took so long all!!! I was busy busy busy for class even after Aug 5! My teacher wanted two, count them, _two_, poetry reviews to be sent in for actual publication. Seems she likes my stuff when it comes to poetry. Anyway, they should be in the next edition of The Potomac Review, if you wanna check them out! (That's a literary publication based in Maryland.)

Also, I'm now in Glasgow, Scotland. Very nice, but very rainy. Still, the people are friendly like you wouldn't believe! Though the jet lag has been hitting me hard.

I'll try to get these out more quickly from now on, but I think I'll stop making promises. Just when I think it's safe, BAM! Here comes the cosmic irony to bite me in the rear! Also, I'm starting to rebuild my website and am putting up pics from my stay in Glasgow at an online photo gallery. Links to the gallery can be found in my profile, am still working on the site, but is slow going as I have too much else to do.

Nightlight5: Wow... Mondo cookies for you!! I feel so loved now! Actually, alterer is the closest, since I was using the Latin, which seems to be able to mean altar and refuge or protection. So basically if you look at it from the point of view where the "alterer" is the protector, you are right.

Enahma: ::whimpers:: I sorry!!! But it was one crazy year!! Was full time working, student and was helping my family at home (an hour away from my old apartment) as well as helping my cousin with her wedding. Not sure when I even slept! Besides, I still worked on it as much as I could whenever I had a few minutes free I didn't dare relax too much in. It just sometimes takes a while to get an entire chappie done that way. And this chapter was a slow one, needed to lay a few hints and traps for our beloved heros! However, I promise I will not take a year's time to write again. ::proceeds to watch for that cosmic karma that likes her blood:: ï It even more dangerous than Lycoris!


	6. Divinations

"Ok, so we found the cave, now what?"

Harry looked over at Draco and shrugged. He didn't know… And he couldn't read the book now, it'd long since been daylight. But then again, maybe it had a map they could decipher.

"I knew it, you're going to get us killed."

"Voldemort would have gotten you killed as well," Harry told the other boy. He knelt down and rearranged his bag on his shoulder so he could rummage through it. "And I thought you wanted to be free?"

"Free, not dead." Draco snarled into the cave's darkness and shivered. "And at least I stand a chance at both with him."

Harry snorted and pulled out the book. He began flipping through the pages, searching for anything about the cave. Finally he stopped at where he thought he remembered the last reference he'd read had been and gasped.

Draco jumped and spun to stare into the dim light around them, "What?"

"I can still read the book," Harry exclaimed. He grinned as he began flipping through the pages more slowly. "I can read it."

Draco stared at his companion open mouthed. "Great, I'm not only stuck following a fool, but an insane fool! I'm going to die…"

Harry ignored him and began to read once more. "Says here that we'll find what we're looking for only if we search hard enough for it. There's something else here, but it's… I can't make it out."

Draco knelt down beside Harry and looked at the page. "I think that's blood. Probably from the last boy genius that decided to try going off and being a hero."

Harry spared a quick glare at Draco before turning the page. "Looks like the last person to explore the cave came out mad. Wouldn't speak for days and when they finally did… He said it was impossible and died before anyone could get him to clarify what was impossible."

"No need to clarify that. This whole damn quest of yours is what's impossible!"

Harry sighed and flipped a few more pages, skimming over something about the unicorns and Bassils and pausing at a section on the divination section. This was possibly the most interesting part of the book, but what it said couldn't be true, could it? Slytherin and Gryffindor, more than colleagues? Being actual friends?

"'This cave holds more than simply one or two secrets. Watch your heart, or it might get lost. Or if you've lost it, perhaps here you will regain it once more…'"

"What's that," Draco asked, looking at the book where Harry was apparently reading.

"That's what it says. I wonder what it means."

"I'm sure it'd be fascinating to find out, but let's go back and bring along a dragon for it."

Harry shook his head and closed the book. He stuffed it back into his bag, secured it and stood. "_Lumos_. C'mon if you're coming Draco. Otherwise, good luck making it back to Hogwarts alive."

Draco stood as well, his eyes wide. "You're not seriously—"

"Of course I'm not Sirius. He's my godfather. And I am going in, with or without you." Harry shone his wand ahead of him and started forward into the cave.

"But—But—" Draco sputtered, then jumped as he heard a crashing sound behind him. He darted forward, lighting up his own wand as he went. "Fine, you win! But you get me killed, I'm dragging you down to Hell with me!"

Harry nodded curtly and continued, using his wand to light up the different parts of the cave as he went. It was pretty narrow at this point. While there was enough room for the two boys to stand upright and side-by-side, there was none for any third persons to stand next to them and it was a good thing neither was over five-foot-eleven or they would have been stooping. They lost track of the time as they walked, though they had not been aware of time since the sun had finally fought its way into the forest that morning. Finally, though, Draco broke the silence.

"Hey, Scar-head, got any food in that bag of yours?"

Harry sighed, feeling his own stomach churn in interest of his answer. "No, I didn't plan on any of this happening. I only meant to be in that clearing an hour or so."

"Typical Gryffindor stunt. Just run straight into trouble when it comes, not even considering—"

"Oh shut up, Draco! You're the one that ran away from the castle!"

"Oh so you just followed to keep me out of trouble?" Draco snorted. "Not bloody likely! And there was no way into the castle from there anyway."

"How d'you think I got there then? Apparition?"

"You mean there's a secret passageway out of the castle there?"

Harry turned, intent on telling Draco off when he caught sight of a slight glow just behind the other boy's head. "Hold up. There's something written on the wall behind your head."

"What?" Draco turned and they both stared at the simple set of letters etched into an outcropping of the rock wall.

Harry reached out a hand towards it.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Draco grabbed his hand and moved to block Harry from the wall with his body.

"It says to push there, so I'm going to push it and see what happens."

"Do you always do what writing on the walls tell you to?"

"No, but—"

"But it could be a trap!"

Harry narrowed his eyes and gave Draco a sneer worthy of his foster father. "They don't usually announce booby-traps."

"How do you know?" Draco shot back, obstinately staying put.

"Experience, now move! Get behind me if you're so scared." Harry shoved the blond away and quickly placed his hand over the writing. He ignored Draco's squeak as the boy shot behind him and huddled against his back, apparently making certain that nothing would notice him if it sprang out to kill Harry. Harry then pushed as hard as he could.

The rock gave way and the two boys fell through the wall. For a moment Harry felt sure he knew what his food felt like as it was being swallowed and then he was spilled out onto a hard stone floor, Draco on top of him. Curiously enough, Harry had to screw his eyes shut. There was a light here that was too bright for them at the moment.

"Unnnhhh….Potter, I thought I told you _not_ to do that. Now look what you did. You got us eaten by a rock monster!" Draco rolled off him.

"A rock monster with a lamp in its stomach?" Harry blinked and sat up. He stared around him in awe.

"Well, it wants its dinner to see the décor…" Draco's voice was breathy as he too glanced about the cavern.

A blue circle was etched into the center of the floor and contained many more circles, triangles and stars in a very specific and magical pattern, though Harry didn't recognize it as any he knew. At certain strategic points within and around the shapes, runes and words in Ancient English were placed, but these did not translate for him like the book. On the walls were mounted candelabras lit with blue flames and shining brightly enough to light up the entire room as though it were day. Also on the walls were painted images, some of humans, others of non-humans and none of them moving. Near the ceiling floated a huge magical sphere, which showed the heavens and their movements with the rune for "earth" in the very center.

Harry got to his feet and began exploring the walls as Draco edged closer to the artwork on the floor. The pictures all seemed to be of two or more people walking together. Then in the next picture, they would be fighting, sometimes with magic, sometimes not. Once he found a picture pair that seemed to be backwards, showing the men first fighting, then walking together. Harry wondered why that was as his eyes skimmed over the rest of the paintings. Then he caught sight of some writing further down.

The strange pairing of the pictures forgotten, he sprinted down to read:

_The two who are one shall be no more_

_Pulled asunder by that which they dare not speak_

_Nightmares engulf as brothers slay the other_

_But ones paired by circumstance and scorn_

_Shall find that their hearts may meet_

Nightmares no more as foes become brothers 

"What does it say?"

Harry jumped and turned to find himself face to face with Draco. He shoved Draco away and fell back against the wall. "Don't do that!" 

Draco scowled at him, "You really should learn to pay attention to your surroundings, Potter."

Harry rolled his eyes and turned back to the writing.

"So what does it say?"

Harry glanced at Draco, more than a little annoyed. "Can't you read? However did you manage to make it through fifth year?"

"It's in Old English, idiot!"

Harry blinked and stared at the writing. It looked like Modern English… But no, there was a slight glow, now that he was looking. And a slight hint of Old English writing characters. Shock was the first to register in his brain. Confusion and worry the next. What did this mean?

"It looked like Modern English to me…" he murmured finally.

Draco snorted. "Just read it already."

Harry read it out to him.

"What's that supposed to mean," Draco asked, his voice full of irritation.

Harry shrugged and looked around the cavern. He noticed Draco do the same out of the corner of his eye.

Draco swore when Harry saw his eyes fall on the one off pair of pictures. "I swear, Potter, if that means we're getting married, I'm going to hex you into oblivion and back again."

Harry sighed and shook his head. "I don't know what it means or what it has to do with us, let's just find a way out of here."

"Already done. I think that's what the markings on the floor are for."

Harry looked at the circle and walked over to it. Draco kept pace with him and the two stepped over the circle's outside parameters together. They were still together when they disappeared.

HPRRHPRRHPRRHPRR

Sirius ran full out into the forest, leaping over fallen logs and shimmying through shrubbery. His tongue lolled out his mouth and his legs and lungs ached with the strain, but he kept going, fear driving every step.

Suddenly a large shape appeared in front of him, between two very large trees. Seeing no way to get around it at his current speed, Sirius skidded to a halt and stared up into the face of a white-haired centaur. He changed back into a man, hoping that maybe he could talk the centaur into telling him _something_ about Harry's whereabouts.

"Sirius Black," the centaur said with a slight bow of his head. "If you are looking for Harry Potter and his companion, they are most likely in the cave at the forest's center."

"Companion!" Sirius's eyes opened wide and he felt his mouth go dry. "A Death Eater?"

The centaur cocked his head to the side. "Perhaps. But he is not a captive. I should not tell you… but I should not have told you what I already have…"

"What?" Sirius knew he was overreacting, but he couldn't help it. His fear for Harry was turning quickly into terror. "What shouldn't you tell me?"

"If you wish to save your world, turn back now. The boys are where they were meant to be. Do not disturb them."

"H-Hey! Wait!" Sirius watched as the centaur turned and galloped away. He stood there for a moment more, trying to understand what had just happened.

Centaurs were not always right, but…he knew that they most often were. And if Harry was in the cave he remembered from his own wanderings in the forest, Sirius might never find him hunting within those tunnels. Still, he'd never forgive himself if something happened to Harry and he didn't even try to find his godson. He'd never forgive himself anyway, and he had enough guilt to deal with already.

Sirius morphed back into his dog form and ran for the center of the forest.

Author's Notes

Sorry all!! Been so long since my last update!! I have a good excuse though. My computer broke down just after I posted the last chapter. I had no comp for three weeks and by the time I got it back, school was in full swing and I was playing both catch up and keep up. Not to mention was still trying to figure out how to survive as an International student. I'll try to get a chapter out once a month this term. That's a New Year's resolution. If anyone wants to bug me for a chapter and urge me on, IM me! IM's do wonders for motivating me to do my fanfics instead of my original works. And even my original work sometimes… My AIM is AngelZash or, most often, Tsuhana and my Yahoo IM is angelzash. Just write how you know me when you first IM me.

Anyway, I'm getting this puppy together and starting to move. Did end up rewriting the end three times however. And I hate my previous five chapters. No time to fix though, not if you want a new chapter any time soon.

Hope you enjoyed!

Next chapter: A curse takes effect and damp dog fur should never meet with a Malfoy's skin.


End file.
